1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to machine translations and more specifically to presenting a machine translation and alternative translations to a user, where a selection by the user of an alternative re-ranks other alternatives.
2. Introduction
Translators are valuable tools in optimizing time and ability to function. Professional human language translators, both historically and today, present value in their services by overcoming an impasse of communication. The service of a translator allows people to engage in commerce and communicate in situations where they otherwise could not. With the advent of modern computing, computers have the ability to generate machine translations of text, which reduces the time necessary for translation but also presents possible incorrect translations. Unfortunately, the only way in the current state of the art to truly account for these possibly incorrect translations is to hire a human translator. This translator's task is to check the machine translation for errors, nuance, and only in rare situations actually translate from the original text.
Employing a human translator to correct for any possible errors in the machine translation appears, at present, to be unavoidable. While machine translations can and will continue to improve, achieving greater translation efficiency at present relies on increasing the speed and accuracy of the human translator checking the machine translation. One way of increasing human speed and accuracy is presenting alternative translation options to the translator, from which the translator can select replacement words, phrases, sentences, or other text sections in the machine translation.